principleofdefeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Katsu Kurotsuchi
NPC Katsu Kurotsuchi is the Vice- Captain of Squad 10. He has a rather jaded history with the Seretei. He was recently promoted along side Chiyemimaru Tsukihana and Yusuke Hiyori following the failed execution fo Ai Shibo and Shibo Akuma. Appearance Katsu is a man of average hieght and extrememly good looking. He doesn't take care of his looks, considering outward apperance irrelevant. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. There is a joke amongst the Gotei 13 about his prominent forehead. Katsu normally keeps a device to compile data under his Vice-Captain's badge. Personality Katsu is a genius. He is always thinking of things to invent and pondering why things happen. He values intellect above all else. He loves to read and is something of a recluse. He likes to be left alone. He is a very frank man and loves to categorize things and people. He is also very opinionated, but he seldom observes people's emotions. History Katsu was one of the 10 shinigami Chiyemimaru Tsuikihana was supposed to assasinate during the Execution of the Traitors. Katsu was a shinigami in charge of research unstable spirit particles. He is considered an authority in the matter. After the failed experiment on Yusuke Hiyori, he and several others defected from Seretei only to be hunted down by Chiyemi. After the truth was revealed, Katsu was approached by the Captain Commander with a proposition and joined the Seretei in hopes of completing his research. Plot Katsu Kurotsuchi is one of the 5 member of a secret research team thatwas meant to develop a way of strengthening shinigami powers. Katsu's role was to measure the effectiveness of the experiment and develop new forumaula for spirit particle algorithms. When the test subject, Yusuke Hiyori, showed signs of moderate sucess theexperiment was ceased by Central 46 under the control of Ippi. Fearing their lives, the 5 members left Seretei only to be hunted downby Chiemimaru Tsukihana years later. After their innocence was proven and Ippi's betrayal exposed, all the members were offered to re-eneter the Gotei 13. Only Katsu and Yusukie Hiyori, whose real name is later revealed to be Sotaimaru Shirudo. Powers and Abilities Great Spiritual Power Expert Swordsman: Katsu is an expet sordsman, he prefers to subdue rather than agressively assualt his opponet, therefore; his specialty is defensive manuevers. Kido Practicioner Hand-to-hand Combatant Databook: '''Katsu has a special databook he keeps under his badge that he uses to compile data and analyze facts. Zanpakuto '''Zanpakuto Name: Ishirou (Earth Child) *'Shikai: Crumble All in Your Path, Ishirou' **'Shikai Special Ability: ' Ishisrou takes the form of a humanoid golem about 6'6 tall and the size of a large ape. It has no discernable features other than it's blue diamond in the middle of it's forehead that responds to Katsu's thoughts. It can selectively form and reform it's jointed body segments. Despite it's bulky size and dense composure, it moves quite fast. Relationships Sotaimaru Shirudo: Katsu feels responsible for what happened to him. Thus. Katsu is extra nice to Sotai. Trivia Likes classical music Never fotgets anything Is a vegeteraian. Does Soduku puzzles in his sleep, literally !!! Quotes